Angels Serenity
by lisieD1-03
Summary: When Angel, Cordilia, and Wesly decide to hang out at a club, Angel makes a new Friend.
1. Cursed

Night had fallen faster than she had hopped, she quicken her pace in fear of what might be lurking  
  
out there. Nervously glancing around she took a right on an empty ally 'Ill just go through here it'll take me  
  
home faster.'  
  
There she heard something behind her, she turned around to see nothing behind her, 'must have  
  
been my imagination.' She turns around intending to set on her way.  
  
In front of her stood a man not just any man but a disfigured man with fangs, and blazing yellow  
  
eyes. Fear filled her entire being, she stood there helpless.  
  
"Look what we have here, a pretty little dove." The man said circling her like she was his prey.  
  
"What's a pretty little thing like you doing out so late at night?" He stood behind her whispering into her ear  
  
She flinched moving away from him.  
  
"Please just leave me alone."  
  
"Well I just cant do that, see you tress passed into my territory and I want some sort of... payment."  
  
He grabs her from behind, bites her, feeding on her blood. She screams in pain and in fear.  
  
Practically dead he removes his teeth from her neck and whispers,  
  
"Do you still want to live?"  
  
She shakes her head numbly.  
  
"All right"  
  
He brings his wrist up to his fangs and cuts along his wrist knowing that it will promptly heal. Blood trickles  
  
out from the cut, he brings it up to her lips.  
  
"Here drink."  
  
Placing her lips on his wrist she drank.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Long black hair fluttered in the wind, a girl watched the city bellow her from atop the building. Gray eyes scanned the streets that were filled with people. 'look at them all, unknowing of the evil that lurk  
  
among them.'  
  
A raven haired gray eyed women walked through the crowded club. Heads turned following her  
  
to her destination ,the bar.  
  
"Tequila straight" She tells the bar tender sitting down on one of the stools  
  
"Make that two" The man next to her says.  
  
"Hi I'm Jason"  
  
She smiles a sexy yet dangerous smile "Serenity"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"This is great its not every day we get out" Cordi tells the guys  
  
"I don't know I'm more of good game of scrabble kind of guy"  
  
"That's cause your home buddy Wesley."  
  
"Where here to have fun now come one lets hit the dance floor" Cordilia Walks of towards the dance floor  
  
"Well what do say my good man shall we dance?" Wesley asks.  
  
"I'm going to get a drink." Angel walks off towards the bar.  
  
Angel sits at one of the bar stools.  
  
"Can I get some water."  
  
The scent of death lingers near him he looks towards a chatting couple. the scent of blood and death coming  
  
from the women. 'Vampire better keep an eye on her.' The couple begins to stand, Angel stands ready to  
  
follow them where ever they go and get rid of the she vamp.  
  
"Oh my god Angel, there is this guy over there...." Cordi says breaking his concentration.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Weren't you listening"  
  
"Not now Cordi there is something..." He trails off looking around for the couple  
  
He spots them heading to the exit. Making a fast get away he hurriedly gets out into the cold  
  
streets of L.A. Angel looks around trying to find any indication as to where they went. 'Is that giggling'  
  
running down the street he finds the couple making out.  
  
"I really don't think you should be doing that." They stop and look over at him, still embracing each other.  
  
"What the hell do you want buddy? Get your own girl this one is taken." The guy tells him.  
  
"I suggest you step away from her and you wont get hurt." Angel warns him.  
  
"What are you going to do if I don't?" He asks.  
  
"He wont do anything but I will." Her face becomes disfigure, fangs and yellow eyes replace the once  
  
normal features. She emits a growl and bites his neck.  
  
Racing towards her Angel prepares to strike her down.  
  
Throwing the body away from her she side steps Angels attack and prepares to defend herself.  
  
The man runs yelling, a hand to his wound. Staring each other down not paying attention to the injured man  
  
they start fighting, punches and kicks thrown from each person neither getting the upper hand.  
  
"STOP!"  
  
They freeze and look towards the end of the ally. An old women dressed in a white peasant shirt  
  
and long cotton skirt stands with a glass ball.  
  
"Mam if you don't want to get killed I suggest you run" Angel warns.  
  
She begins to chant a spell, the orb starts to glow. A Groan is emitted from somewhere near him he  
  
looks to the girl who he had been fighting and sees her falling to her knees in agony, eyes closed, and  
  
holding her stomach. Recognition of what is going on appears in his face. 'the Gypsies curse, the one to  
  
return a vampires soul.'  
  
He looks back to the old women to find that she has finished the spell, the orb having disappeared  
  
and walking away into the dead of the night.  
  
"What have I done?" The girl whispers'.  
  
Startled he looks back down to the girl. she looks up to him tears streaming down her cheeks  
  
"What have I done?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Okie dokie This is my first ever Fan fic ever so Be gentle. And review. Oh and I dont own anything Im a bum.  
  
Bye  
  
Lis. 


	2. Wings of an angel

She sat there wrapped in a blanket on his bed, crying her eyes out. 'How could she have done something like that? I killed 10 innocent people just so I could feed on them' she thought.  
  
Angel finally came into the room he was in followed by Cordilia and Wesly.  
  
"Would you care for some tea? or perhaps blood?" Wesly asked  
  
Fresh tears poured from her eyes.  
  
"I killed them" she wailed as she started sobbing once again.  
  
"Nice going Weslly" Cordilia comments  
  
"Its OK you didn't know what you were doing you had no soul" Cordilia tolled her in hopes of comforting her. Which didn't work much.  
  
"We need to figure out why you were granted that soul in the first place"Angel said.  
  
"I found a prophecy in one of my books" Weslly says turning to a certain page in the book he was holding  
  
"About a girl with a pure heart, body and soul killing ten people and getting her soul back."  
  
"So you think that it might be her?"  
  
"Yes, but the interesting part is that there is a reference to you in here"  
  
"Me?"  
  
"Here let me read it to you  
  
'Serenity will be given To the Angel.  
  
Made of a pure of heart, body and soul,  
  
she will kill dark soul humans, then  
  
Given her soul back.  
  
A spell will be cast to give his serenity wings  
  
Of an Angel,  
  
Hand in hand they will fight against the evil  
  
That threatens the world.  
  
The angel shall loose its wings, but brought back  
  
By sacrificing the purity of serenity  
  
And her own wings"  
  
Wesly finished reading and looked up to find a confused Angel.  
  
"O.K. that made no sense at all"  
  
"Ill research it a bit more and get back to you" with that said Wesly walked off.  
  
"So now what?" Cordilia asked  
  
"We'll keep her here until we can figure out whats going on."  
  
"All right ill go help research"Cordilia walked off to help Wes.  
  
Angel just stood there not knowing what to do. The girl on his bed had stopped crying a while ago and now sat motionless.  
  
"Who are you?" She asked  
  
"Angel"  
  
"Serenity"  
  
They were quiet, not knowing what to do Angel sat in one of the chairs and waited for her to open up. She was the first to speak  
  
"What am I?"  
  
"A vampire" He responded bluntly  
  
"A vampire with a soul"  
  
"is that why I finally realize what i did was wrong?" she asked looking at him.  
  
"yes"  
  
"and you? what are you? you don't seem human"  
  
"I'm a vampire with a soul, just like you i was cursed by gypsies"  
  
"Oh"  
  
They sat in silence in their own thoughts, finally it was broken by Wes and Cordi walking into the room.  
  
"I found something interesting, there was 10 murders in the past week, all ten were men who had previously committed a crime, one or two were even murderers themselves. This proves that this girl might be the one from the prophecy." Cordilia told them.  
  
"there is only one way to find out and its..."  
  
"Serenity" Angel said cutting off Wesly.  
  
"What?"  
  
The said girl looked up at them and stood from the bed dropping the blanket on the floor looked at all them.  
  
"I'm Serenity."She introduced herself  
  
"Yes we know,now would you mind telling us name"  
  
"Wes, that is her name." Angel told him  
  
"Oh...Oh! I'm Wesly"  
  
"Cordilia. Are those contacts cause if they are not then you have beautiful eyes."  
  
"no they aren't contacts"  
  
"Wow"  
  
"Any ways" Angel said breaking up the little girl chit chat.  
  
"What is the prophecy all about?"  
  
"Well I the prophecy says that a pure hearted, body, and soul Girl, who killed ten people with dark souls, will help you fight evil."  
  
"How do we know if its her, And if it is her I don't need help fighting evil I fight alone."  
  
"Well you see there is a spell here which will either give her 'wings' or be stripped of her soul. "  
  
"Wait a minute, what exactly do you mean by evil?" Serenity asked  
  
"oh you know Vampires, Demons, the badies you know" Cordilia answered  
  
"oh OK"  
  
"All right then lets do the spell and find out if this girl is who you say she is."  
  
"Its not that easy Angel, If we do the spell and she is not the one the prophecy is talking about then she will loose her soul and become evil again but if she is the one." Wesley told Angel  
  
"Stake me then"  
  
"what?" Wesley asked in surprise at her request.  
  
"If I loose my soul I want you to kill me, I deserve to die anyway for what I did." with that said she looked away in shame."  
  
"all right then lets do this."Angel declared  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Serenity Stood motionless while Wesley, Cordilia and Angel stood in a circle around her. In-between them Were three Items a feather, pin and Ink bottle.  
  
"Every one ready?"Wesley asked  
  
Nodding their heads He proceeded with the spell.  
  
" Warrior, Mate of the Angel.  
  
ink, feather, and pin  
  
Mark the one  
  
helper of the Cursed warrior  
  
rescue the world from peril.  
  
Strength of the slayer,  
  
possibly better, Mark her  
  
The mate of The Angel"  
  
The three objects on the floor began to glow as soon as he had finished saying the spell. They stood motionless watching as Serenity started glowing also.  
  
Pain seared through her, She gasped in pain, falling to one knee wrapping her arms around her. She felt as though thousand needles were penetrating her. What felt like hours had only been mere seconds  
  
They watched as she fell to one knee, wanting to rush to her but could not, knowing that they might break the spell.  
  
Finally the glow from Serenity and the three objects subsided, they moved slowly towards the girl on one knee gasping for air.  
  
"Well how do we know she's not evil?" asked Cordilia.  
  
"I don't know my books didn't say how, all they said was that she would loose her soul."  
  
She stood slowly, turned her back on them and pulled the back of her shirt off to reveal.....  
  
"Wings" Wesley whispered  
  
"Not just wings, but wings of an angel." Cordilia corrected him.  
  
There on her back Tattooed in black were Wings.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Okie dokie second Chapie up Please Review and forgive me if it sucks big time  
  
Its my first fic.  
  
bye  
  
Lis 


End file.
